


The Cursed and The Immune Cure

by theliatris



Series: Weishin Hanahaki [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliatris/pseuds/theliatris
Summary: Ever since Wooshin / Wooseok made appearance in his life, Jinhyuk is doomed.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: Weishin Hanahaki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828753
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. PROLOG

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wootherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootherin/gifts).



Jinhyuk is doomed. 

His face turns as pale as the white moon, anxiously staring at the chrysanthemum’s petals scattered around his bathroom’s tiled floor. Sweats are trickling down his temple.

Doomed. He is doomed.

Jinhyuk is not dumb to comprehend what does this all mean, the stinging pain in his chest that encourages him to cough, the presence of those petals that somehow, gives a strange wave inside his lungs as if it’s a coal that’s just hot enough not to burn him alive.

The lanky guy manages to lift his palm without shaking, bringing the petals covering his long fingers closer to his nose. Trying to sniff it. There is barely any scent, yet when the distance is removed, when the tip of his nose touches the biggest petal, Jinhyuk coughs a frantic wheeze. Crowded. His chest feels so crowded. And more petals flutter out as he goes into a coughing fit.

Oh. How doomed Jinhyuk is.


	2. 3 PM Rendezvous

**D-31**

The sun hasn’t even been up when Jinhyuk parks his bicycle in front of a storefront with a board of CLOSE sign on its glass door. He swaps his palms against each other, walking past a wooden rack that displays two rows of greenery –all of them chosen by a man he is working with, a business partner slash best friend. Confident enough he is breaking a record for being the earliest, Jinhyuk pockets his key and tries to unlock the door until he realizes it’s no use. The door has been unlocked. Alerted, Jinhyuk peers inside and finds a petite man behind the counter, smiling from ear to ear and waving at him. 

“You are early today.” the petite man greets as soon as Jinhyuk steps his foot inside. Jinhyuk walks past several rows of tables and steers towards a small room next to the kitchen to save his coat. 

“And yet you are _still_ earlier, Lee Sejin.” Jinhyuk grunts, adjusting his red beret when he is strolling back to the front, helping Sejin to sort the beans they just received.

“When did they deliver these beans? We didn’t get it when we were closing yesterday.” Jinhyuk lifts one new pack from the cardboard box. The logo at the package shows it’s from their regular supplier.

There is no answer except a small chortle escaping from Sejin’s lips, so Jinhyuk turns his head and notices Sejin's slightly reddened cheeks, his blue beret tilted to one side.

“Oh!” Jinhyuk exclaims. He uses the beans bag in his hand to point at Sejin accusingly, playfully.

“Let me guess. Seungyoun sent the package to your house last night, didn’t he? Either that, or he picks you up this morning and drops you here. Woah. You are caught, Lee Sejin.”

Sejin snatches the coffee beans bag from Jinhyuk and puts it back among the others, arranged neatly behind their coffee grinder machine. “Neither is right,” Sejin replies shortly.

Jinhyuk is not satisfied. He looks at Sejin incredulously and folds his arms on his chest. Raising his eyebrows and squinting at the guy in front of him.

“You really are bad at lying. Your cheeks are still red. Like our merch.” Jinhyuk grabs one marimong, their cafe’s official merch from the box above the bar. Let it dangle in front of Sejin’s face, showing a round character from soft fur with cheeks blushing pink closer to red. “Like designer like the mascot, you know.”

Sejin gives up. Knows better than to lie in front of a man who has been friend with him from college years, so he puts up his hands.  
“Okay okay.”

Sejin only continue to talk while walking away from Jinhyuk, refuses to look at his friend while talking about himself. “So, I came to Seungyoun’s flat this morning. Making a lunch box for him.” He retells, ignoring the ‘oooh’ sound Jinhyuk makes just to tease him. “Then he offers to go to work together, so yeah, we drop by at his workplace first to pick these beans up before coming here.”

“By the sound of it...” Jinhyuk follows Sejin who is now walking to bookshelves in one corner of their cafe, surrounding three to four round tables with enough space between each other. “It still sounds like he sends you to work instead of going to work together. He drops you here. You two are more and more romantic day by day, do you notice? Why aren’t you two dating already?”

Sejin rolls his eyes, taking several titles of the books that are reserved by their regular customers, keeping it inside one locker with a lock. Making sure when the customers visit it will still be available to read while they sip their coffee and do their work.

“It’s not easy.”

“Why? It’s clear you two like each other. If it's not the case, one of you would have had hanahaki disease by now.” Jinhyuk blurts, and Sejin stops his activity, turning his head and gives a stern look to him. 

“Jinhyuk, don’t play around and take that disease lightly.”

“But isn’t it right? You would have told me if you cough or I would have noticed. And almost everyone we know now has thought you two are dating. You two went to date a lot after work.”

“Listen. Confessing is not easy. Knowing you two like each other, care for each other, vs telling them you would date them are two different things.” Sejin raises both of his point fingers, “Someone may love you to death and still have a possibility of rejecting your offer to date. Starting a relationship may need more basis than love alone.”

Jinhyuk’s forehead furrows. Clearly has a different view from Sejin. “I simply don’t get it.” He pulls one chair and sits on it while tidying a tissue box, one small box of sugar sachets and a honey pot, and another pot of artificial flowers that were placed nearly on the edge of the table. 

“I understand starting a relationship is not as easy as deciding to be best friends, where the latter sort of just happens." He points at Sejin and then at himself, "Like us. But still, isn’t it okay to talk about certainty to each other? Just to let the other know what you think of. No pressure really, I am just wondering.”

Jinhyuk is so... used for being straightforward. He grows up where his family members appreciate speaking up more than a lot of things, thus he can’t help but ponder at the thought of seeing his best friend being honest, and who knows if they could be happy after it? He wants his friends to be happy more than anything.

“I can’t guarantee the aftermath of such a confession would be good.” Sejin sighs, “Sounds cliche, but we are in a comfortable state right now, and disrupt of comfort is not always good, Jinhyuk. We sort of know implicitly how each of us matters to each other. That ought to be enough for now. Because, to go on that path, I don’t think we have the courage yet, or at least, not me.”

Jinhyuk doesn’t reply to that. Immersed in his own thought about how complicated interrelationship between humans and humans can be. Without such disease as hanahaki, relationship is already complicated. Jinhyuk just wishes none of his surroundings, nor himself, to ever experience one-sided love so severe it brings physical pain like that. God forbid.

***

**D-30**

It’s Friday the 13th. But MarimongSun cafe is exceptionally crowded today. It’s a good thing none of Jinhyuk and Sejin’s staff is taking a day off. They barely take a break to sit down and have slight leisure time. It’s not until almost 3 pm that some of the tables are finally empty and fewer people come for their bread and beverage takeaway. Only the library corner is still out of quota, but they don’t order again, busy munching their croissants while facing their personal gadgets to work on their own tasks. So it doesn’t give much difference.

Jinhyuk plops himself down on a round chair behind the counter, finally able to rest and gulp a cup of iced milk tea offered to him by Sejin earlier. He is just wiping a bead of sweat on his temple when a clanking sound of a golden bell could be heard; a sign of someone opening their cafe’s door and steps inside.

Sejin is in the kitchen, putting away some wrong orders since the day was too hectic, it couldn’t be helped some mistakes were made. 

So, Jinhyuk has no other choice but to quickly wipes his mouth and stands up, welcoming the new visitor. 

To which Jinhyuk nearly stumbles back to his chair. 

When Jinhyuk says their cafe is crowded today, he is not lying. Probably more than 100 orders are registered and more than 60 people are going in and out of their cafe. Nonetheless, Jinhyuk can undoubtedly say, this is the most good-looking person he has seen for the last 24 hours. Or even ever.

The guy is walking in such confidence and composure, clad in an all-black outfit. The satin shirt and the black leather belt he wears around his waist adds the amount of intimidating vibes reeking out from him. His hair is dark as the night sky; bangs styled down. His feature is a mixture of handsome and beautiful. Mashed up into one inhuman perfection. Jinhyuk can't quite put his fingers on it, but there is excruciating aura oozing from the way he lifts the corner of his mouth and still able to show a friendly stare, friendly, and out of league all the same time.

When the guy reaches the counter, Jinhyuk is surprised to see he is not as tall as he seems to be. His long legs wrapped in that dark trousers perfectly fools Jinhyuk. In fact, he is more or less around the same height as Sejin, yet their vibes are of a summer afternoon vs a winter night.

“Welcome to MarimongSun. May I have your order?” If Jinhyuk is in awe, he ought to praise himself for not showing it through his tone.

“Two iced Americano with triple shots please. Both large size.”

Now Jinhyuk is losing it. Here is the thing, he shouldn’t be surprised of his order when they guy is literally wrapped in all black. But his voice is a lot deeper than Jinhyuk would have ever guessed. Betraying his cat-like eyes and skin as pale as milk. 

“Right. Minute. In a minute.” 

Nearly caught in a trance, Jinhyuk scrambles to prepare for his order. Leaving the customer to blurt out a laughter. Jinhyuk ignores it. Considering the danger of witnessing his laugh in visual rather than just audio. He doesn’t look up as he takes a marker and two large sized cups.

“Name?”

“Wooshin. Kim Wooshin.”

Jinhyuk quickly scribbles his name. This is not good. The more he hears the stranger’s voice, Wooshin’s voice, the longer it lingers in his head. Refusing to leave. This is not good. It’s been so long since the last time Jinhyuk feels his chest is pumping. Or is this the first?

It’s not a good sign.

***  
**D-29**

The Wooshin guy is here again. Stepping inside Jinhyuk and Sejin’s cafe as if he is just coming from another world. Still letting his figure hugged perfectly by an all-black outfit, except this time there is a pair of white flowers embroidery on both side of his front, lined up from the waist to his shoulders. Making him less dark than his first impression, yet still intimidating.

“One iced Americano—”

“With three shots.” Jinhyuk cuts him off, offering a smile as though he has just starts his day, as though he is not tired of working from 7 am to 3 pm o’clock.

“You remember.” Wooshin’s lips are pulled up to one side, leaning forward to rest his arms on the counter’s table, eyes locking at Jinhyuk who is getting ready with his marker and transparent glass. Wooshin resists the urge to fix Jinhyuk's red beret that's tilted to the left side. The guy is tall, taller than Wooshin, yet he looks adorably tiny being clad in one white shirt and a pair of brown suspender. “Do you remember my name too?”

Jinhyuk doesn’t answer, instead he scribbles Wooshin’s name on it. Lifting it up in front of his own face after he finishes, covering his flushed cheeks from the close distance between them.

“Cute. Your doodle is cute.” Wooshin points out, there is a smiley face below with a good day message and little sun above the letter i in Wooshin’s name.

Jinhyuk is thankful that the glass is large enough to cover his cheeks, along with his long arm. He can feel his own face getting warm, it makes him afraid that he looks like a boiled crab right now.

“You can wait in any empty table, we will call you. It will be quick.” 

“No, I will wait here.”

“There is no line behind me.” Wooshin quickly adds before Jinhyuk even says anything.

Several minutes of making order feels like an hour of exam for Jinhyuk. He feels as though there is a laser beam pointing straight at his face, and when he puts down the americano on the high table in front of him, he notices Wooshin is still there staring at him with a smile that doesn’t seem to fade.

“Do you open on Sunday?”

Jinhyuk nods.

“I will come again.” The guy raises his glass, before turning back and leaves Jinhyuk’s mind wander over his back that’s getting farther, disappears behind the door.

“Who is that?” A light tap on his shoulder brings Jinhyuk back to reality. He finds Sejin standing next to Yein, who is wiping his hands with a checkered napkin, just back from the kitchen. There is a plate of toast topped with banana and cinnamon powder, honey pot settles next to it.

“Our new regular customer.” Jinhyuk tries to make it as nonchalant as possible when he shrugs his shoulders, hiding the fact that there is a loud thumping coming from his chest. Changing his focus to a plate of toast that’s mouthwatering enough to be ignored.

“Is that for me?” He extends his hand to reach for it.

Toast he wants, a light slap on his arm he gets. Yein rolls his eyes and puts the toast on a tray, a white teapot is ready to accompany it. 

“This is for a customer. You go eat in the kitchen, Minkyu makes extra serving.”

Jinhyuk grunts, Sejin laughs and shakes his head witnessing the two. Their dynamic resembles that of a mouse and cat, always bickering. It’s a good thing to be able to be friendly with your workers eventhough you own the place, to have them acting around you as your friends, as long as it is within limit. 

Jinhyuk calls for Jiwoo to standby behind the counter when he slips inside the kitchen, just realizes he hasn’t taken his lunch.

Plopping himself down on a black iron chair, he grabs an extra plate prepared by Minkyu. Cutting the toast with knife, when suddenly, he finds Sejin sitting across him. Adjusting his round spectacles.

“Be honest with me.” Jinhyuk doesn’t understand why would Sejin whisper, there is only Minkyu in front of his stove, making omelette, and their distance is far enough for him to hear about a thing.

“Do you get a debt without telling me?”

Jinhyuk almost chokes on his first slice of toast. “What?”

“Because if you do, I am gonna get angry that you don’t discuss it with me first. We are co owners.”

“Hold on. Where is this conclusion coming from?” 

“They guy in all black outfit? He said he will come again to you.”

Putting down his fork and knife, Jinhyuk reaches for a bottle of water and gulps it down swiftly.

“I told you he is to be a regular customer.” A laughter escapes his lips when he ends his sentence. Sejin is still frowning. There is an unsettled thought he has.

“People don’t usually say that they will come again, as if making a promise.” He mumbles, almost inaudibly, “And you,” pointing at Jinhyuk, he raises his volume a little. “You don’t usually stare at a visitor until they disappear behind the door like that.”

“You sound like a parent getting worried for their child.”

“And I have every reason to be. I haven’t seen you date except for a one two years long relationship you had with someone in college. That alone didn’t even seem like a relationship because you two were almost like platonic friends, no different than me.”

“So, are you worried I may catch a feeling for stranger or are you worried I may get a debt without telling you?” Jinhyuk slices another piece of toast and puts it inside his mouth, trying to brush the stranger Wooshin’s deep voice for suddenly roaming around his head.

“Both! Just, be careful. Catching feeling for stranger can be...” Jinhyuk knows what Sejin is about to say, but sure he won’t say it out loud. “Difficult.” Sejin settles for a word at last.

The next two minutes silence falls and no one says a thing, Jinhyuk is finishing his toast without much noise. The two have survived years of complementing each other through their friendship. One to push the other in taking a risk, one to balance it out with a rule of being meticulous and careful. This time, their difference will not waver their bond either.

“Everyone starts from strangers.” Jinhyuk says at last once he puts down his fork, “Let’s not get too anxious and have a prejudice against someone who will be our regular customer.”

One thing Jinhyuk doesn’t realize is that, he may be saying that to convince himself. Let’s not have a prejudice. Perhaps, he would be at ease too and his chest wouldn’t be so loud. 

***

**D-25**

“What’s your favourite drink from your own menu?”

It’s their fifth days. Their fifth times meeting each other with some random small talks over the counter. Jinhyuk is still not used to Wooshin’s sudden voice when he blurts out the question. Why is it always Jinhyuk behind the counter when the guy comes? Or was it Jinhyuk consciously waiting when it’s around 3 pm?

“I’d recommend blazing stars latte, this season it’s everyone’s fav—”

“Is that your favourite?”

Jinhyuk blinks.

“I ask yours, not a recommendation of fan’s favourite.”

“Oh. OH. Okay.” Jinhyuk steps back and turns around, scanning the menu that’s not too far above him. “It’s Jeju special tangerine milk tea. Strawberry Yoghurt comes second.”

“Cute. Cute choice.” Wooshin does not laugh, instead, when Jinhyuk turns around to face the guy across him, he is merely smiling like an orange evening sky, beautiful.

“I’ll get one iced americano with that drink of your choice, what’s your name? You don’t have nametag like the other.” Wooshin points at the girl in ponytail next to Jinhyuk, typing Wooshin’s recent order to their computer as Jinhyuk takes the glasses. The nametag has Jiwoo’s name written on it.

“Ah, it’s because he is the owner here.” Jiwoo answers in Jinhyuk’s behalf, her smile is wide and has the shape of heart.

Hiding his embarrassment, Jinhyuk mentions his name in a low voice. To which Jinwoo repeats. "It's Jinhyuk." Wooseok nods.

“May I borrow a marker and a sticky note, then?”

“Sure, here.” Jiwoo wipes her fingers with a napkin, extending one hand and puts a sticky note in the shape of cloud in front of Wooshin. There is a blue tinted pen next to it.

Wooshin writes without letting anyone see. It’s not until his order is finished that he lifts up his head. Accepting two different beverages in his hand. Wooshin attaches the sticky note on the strawberry yoghurt, then shoves it back to Jinhyuk’s direction. 

“This is for you. Good work today, Jinhyuk.”

Wooshin mentions his name for the first time, and Jinhyuk never knows the impact would be this big. His name flows out from his mouth like a call to a star. It feels magical. He doesn’t even realize Wooshin is already leaving the cafe when he is back from his trance. 

“You are cute. No wonder cute beverage suits you.” Jiwoo reads out loud and startles Jinhyuk, her head poking out from behind his shoulder. The sticky note from Wooshin. 

Jinhyuk’s chest is warm, again. His cheeks flushes in the shade of his own beverage. From Wooshin. 

***

**D-20**

"Jinhyuk, good afternoon."

"Jinhyuk, would you sit with me?"

"Jinhyuk, do you have a book about stars?"

It's been five days since the last time Wooshin knows his name. The guy always arrives with the same order every 3 pm and all of Jinhyuk's staffs end up letting their owner to stand behind the counter whenever it's close to the time, in case Jinhyuk is occupied in another thing, they would always lend a hand. It's their way to silently tease Jinhyuk.

"Jinhyuk. Recommend me your favourite cake."

It's been five days since Wooshin knows Jinhyuk's name. It's been five days Wooshin is finding a way to keep mentioning it. Making Jinhyuk shivers down to his spine every time they hold a conversation.

They sit across each other in the library corner, no one is present on the other table today. It's only them on the spot next to a wide window, its curtain covering half of the afternoon sun's light from falling down on their face. A slice of scarlet velvet is placed between them, Wooshin cut the first bite with his fork. Eyes locked on Jinhyuk who is talking.

They have a conversation about stars this time. Of constellations and its relation to Greek mythology. Of how Aquarius represents Ganymede, a young lad Zeus personally invited to be cupbearer of gods. Of Aquila which can be seen on Southern sky in the late summer. Aquila which represents Zeus's thunderbolt carrier and an eagle who brought Ganymede to the Olympus. Of the famous Canis Major. Of how Jinhyuk's eyes lit up with sparks whenever he mentions them. 

"You are really cute." Wooshin blurts between his activity of listening and munching on the scarlet velvet.

Jinhyuk whines. Wooshin lets out a laugh, so hard that it bothers Jinhyuk, causing him to steal Wooshin's fork. Like a child forbidding him to eat.

"Did you listen to me?" Jinhyuk stares at Wooshin accusingly. Rather than answering, Wooshin's hand moves forward to Jinhyuk's mouth, offering his last slice of scarlet velvet to him.

Jinhyuk's mouth open out of reflex. Scarlet velvet is his favourite after all. Ignoring it would be one of his personal sins among all. Forgetting the fact that Wooshin doesn't even bother to get his fork back from his grip. Forgetting every fact about stars he is about to mention when he can feel Wooshin's two fingers agaisnt his lips, lightly grazing his teeth as the velvet falls down his tongue. It lingers there for a few moment. Till the cake melts. Cake that tastes sweeter than usual. 

"Cute." Wooshin pulls his fingers back and wipes it with a white tissue as if there was nothing happened. Jinhyuk is too stunned to even counter back. To even ask what was that for? The pounding in Jinhyuk's chest grows even faster. Even louder. Jinhyuk doesn't dare to ask if Wooshin even hear it. Not that he cares.

"Let's talk about stars again tomorrow. And the sun." Light ruffles on Jinhyuk's hair wakes the guy, realizing it is time for Wooshin to go as he raises from his chair. 

"Why do you always stay for one hour, could be less but not more?"

"Hm?"

"You never leave above 4pm. Your visit is always less than an hour."

"Is there a rule for me to stay longer?" Wooshin casts an innocent look, but Jinhyuk knows he is just being teased again. Knowing this guy for ten days and have proper conversation for five days is enough to at least pick up on his habit. 

"How can I know about you more if we always talk so little and it's always only between 3 pm and 4 pm?" Jinhyuk and his straightforwardness. Always knows what he wants. 

"You want to know more about me?" Wooshin lets out a chuckle. Jinhyuk doesn't laugh. Groan escapes him, embarrassed that he has to spell word for word but he is too frustrated not to say a thing. 

"Wouldn't you?" Jinhyuk counters. "Unless you think I sit with every customer every day, so about 50 people a day, which sounds impossible. Why do I even sit here?" 

Wooshin's laugh is light when he squeezes Jinhyuk's shoulders. "For the time being, please bear with it. I can only come for one hour at most." Jinhyuk's shoulders fall, until Wooshin continues. "But next week, next Sunday. Perhaps I can invite you for a lunch."

Just like that. Just one invitation and Jinhyuk loosened up. Just one invitation and several hours later Jinhyuk stays up. Staring at the moon outside the window. The moon that looks so close and big this time. As if it is approaching the earth day, soon, soon enough for its annual visit. 

Jinhyuk's chest feels hotter. His lungs that have been acting weirdly the past few days feel even more suffocated. The difficulty in breathing pushes him to run towards his bathroom. He feels like he is about to throw up. 

Jinhyuk coughs loudly. His throat feels as though it is shaking when he lets out a wheezing so hard as heavy as his heart that's beating so fast. Like a hammer pounding his chest. Loud.

And something flutters out from his mouth.

Jinhyuk is doomed. 

His face turns as pale as a white moon, anxiously staring at the chrysanthemum’s petals scattered around his bathroom’s tiled floor. Sweats are trickling down his temple. Beads on his brows.

Doomed. He is doomed.

Jinhyuk is not dumb to comprehend what does this all mean, the stinging pain in his chest that encourages him to cough, the presence of those petals that somehow, gives a strange wave inside his lungs as if it’s a coal that’s just hot enough not to burn him alive.

The lanky guy manages to lift his palm without shaking, bringing the petals covering his long fingers closer to his nose. Trying to sniff it. There is barely any scent, yet when the distance is removed, when the tip of his nose touches the biggest petal, Jinhyuk coughs a frantic wheeze. Crowded. His chest feels so crowded. And more petals flutter out as he goes into a coughing fit.

***


	3. Rumour of the Red Moon

**D-19**

Sejin drops his grocery paper bags and rushes to Jinhyuk's room. Seungyoun follows his steps right behind, careful not to cross boundary as this is the first time he visits the flat, he decides to stands next to the bedroom's door. Reluctant to enter.

Surprised is all over Sejin's face when he sees Jinhyuk rests his elbows on the balcony's railing. Covered in black hoodie and short grey pants he is back facing his guests.

"Jinhyuk?" 

The tall guy turns over, showing a white shirt that's dampened with water. Not alcohol but water. Sejin knows the guy long enough to figure Jinhyuk is not the type who gets drunk. Jinhyuk throws a thin smile, to Sejin and Seungyoun at the door.

"Do you feel better?" Sejin walks closer to Jinhyuk after giving a sign to Seungyoun to follow, that it's okay for him to be around. 

"My chest feels really weird. The flowers seem to grow," Jinhyuk's palms rest against his chest, leaning his back against the railing, "and while it seems to balance my growing infatuation by giving me a warm sensation, the root that stays inside seems to choke me from within." 

Worry quickly covers Sejin's face. He looks at Seungyoun for support, and the guy in pale green jumpsuit squeezes Sejin's hand. 

"Jinhyuk, who is it? Do you know who is it?" 

Not an answer is out. Jinhyuk's head falls back when a laughter erupts. Sejin notices Jinhyuk's shoulders shake while his voice seems unsure. Unsure of what reaction he should give.

"It's the 3 pm guy. Guess I am besotted."

Sejin squeezes Seungyoun's hand back. His breathing stop for one second. Something he has always been scared of. For Jinhyuk to fall for a stranger and get tangled in some messy disease out of fate. Why him? Why must it be Jinhyuk?

**D-15**

Rumour flies fast.

Nobody finds out about Jinhyuk and his hanahaki disease. But people in his cafe at least know how their owner is head over heels towards their regular customer who always comes at 3 pm asking for the same iced americano with three shots. 

The following days after Jinhyuk realizes he catches feeling, he plays pretense. He tries to hide his cheeks from burning whenever Wooshin mentions his name. Whenever Wooshin talks to him about people he met on the way to this cafe. Wooshin seems to always have interesting experience. Like a guy who comes to him asking prophecy about his soulmate, if that even exists. Like a sorority girl who asks him to read his hand. Jinhyuk jokes around that it's all because Wooshin dresses like a modern witch. Wooshin doesn't laugh. But Jinhyuk doesn't notice. Too relieved that he doesn't have to cough in front of him, can't imagine how painful it would have been had the guy laugh with its beautiful sound. 

And rumour flies fast.

Today Jiwoo has two of his friends paying a visit. Yohan and Jungeun. Ordering two cups of macchiato and a plate of blueberry cheesecake, they shelter themselves in a cave-like spot of MarimongSun's corner. It's made out of a tent shaped like a huge fireplace, with decorative design resembling mountain rocks. It's an informal spot for children and teens usually, having a low cupboard of comics and colouring books next to the low table at the tent's mouth. 

Jiwoo runs to them with a wide grin as soon as she gets an hour off. And that's how Jinhyuk knows rumour really does fly fast. 

Jinhyuk has just got back from the bathroom through a door next to cave corner. He has been coughing every hour today. It's 3 o clock past 15 and Wooshin doesn't come. For the whole two weeks, Wooshin was not one to betray time. This is the first and Jinhyuk's chest is acting up out of the messed up routine of Wooshin's failure in showing up. 

"Wooshin is a regular here? Woah. Why didn't you tell me?" Jinhyuk notices it's Yohan's voice.

Jinhyuk doesn't mean to stay, but he can't help when his legs stop, waiting until he hears anything else.

"I can never tell you all the details without my sister talking it by herself, but Wooshin is one modern wiccan you must avoid. He is too powerful." 

"Dude it's not an era of witchhunt anymore, they deserve to live among society." Jungeun interceps. 

"No, I mean yes not witch hunt them but just, don't fall for their traps? They have a lot on their sleeves. You all remember how my sister had to endure sickness for whole weeks, right? It was because of him."

With that, all of the plans to ask Yohan about Wooshin just evaporated. Jinhyuk walks away with such a careful nonchalant steps to avoid getting caught of eavesdropping. 

He doesn't want to hear more. He wants to know Wooshin by himself and his own experience. 

But the stings in his chest is getting more painful. There is something bothering him which he doesn't want to admit. 

Not now. Never may.

 **D-13**

It's been an eventful and overwhelming week. Had Wooshin not reminded him of his lunch invitation yesterday, Jinhyuk would have come here without much preparation. He didn't know either what kind of preparation he ought to do and why would he need one, but once he steps inside a huge iron gate of Wooshin's residence, he knows for instance being prepared is the right thing to do.

He looks at the guy next to him, smelling like fresh baked vanilla cookies and lemon citrus as he walks in silky yellow shirt, hair styled up with a strand of coma hair on his right side. The guy looks as if he just falls down out of a massive stage where he is praised to high heaven by sea of fans enchanted by his voice. Jinhyuk pats his own knuckles, a symbolic clap congratulating himself to choose his maroon velvet suit covering his two unbuttoned deep dark shirt beneath. Congratulating himself for styling his hair up and lets his forehead to breathe free. Contrast to his usual look in MarimongSun but succeed in saving him from being intimidated by the long path between vast greenery low hills when they walk towards a tall building in the middle. 

This Wooshin guy is madly rich.

He is welcomed by a wide room facing a spiral stairs when the doors are wide open. It's mostly decorated in red velvet and gold, the curtains, the long couch, the piano painted on dark red wine colour. It's magnificent. 

Jinhyuk feels like entering a different world. 

Until a familiarity greets him. It's a small room next to the stair, there is a wide window showing a swimming pool outside, blue and shiny.

Jinhyuk hesitates, surprised to see an ordinary dining room with a common table; albeit too wide for two people, and wall with soft pastel blue paint, no enchantment, no strange satanism symbol he thought he could find on the floor. When he was brought to enter through the smallest door, he can't lie he thought it would be a secret room for magic and witchcraft. What Yohan said must have gotten to his head. Jinhyuk shakes the thought away.

"Why are you standing at the door? Come sit." Wooshin's voice full of authority, but he has already sat down in the middle chair; making Jinhyuk praises him inside his head for not sitting at the chairman's chair. He shouldn't feel intimidated more than he already is. 

"Why is this room not in velvet and gold?"

"Hm?" Wooshin seems unprepared by the question, clearly this is the first time someone asks him this. That is, if anyone ever enters this room in the first place before Jinhyuk. 

"I want to eat like a regular human, like a kid whose sole joy comes out of how tasty the food is, not as a king with many thoughts and worry unable to devour sweet delicacies." 

"You are a king?" Jinhyuk asks, finally gets baited and steps inside. Wooshin laughs and waves his hand on diminishing manner, then pats the chair next to him. "It's a metaphor. Come here, sit next to me."

Jinhyuk obliges. He sits down obediently, staring at the grilled fish served with sliced bell peppers, salmon marinated with lemon and butter, and a pitcher full of boiling tea, mint leaves flutter inside the liquid. 

Jinhyuk plays with his cup, clearly has a lot he wants to ask. He is often shy. Eventually he gets straightforward and brave, but he needs an impulse. And this time, being here next to Wooshin in his abode, Jinhyuk doesn't find it, yet. 

"Go eat a lot, Jinhyuk." Wooshin cuts a big cut of salmon and puts it on Jinhyuk's plate, nestles it neatly next to the white rice. 

"You can cook?" Jinhyuk finally prompts, and Wooshin lips moves upwards. Shaking his head. 

"I can't cook for shit, I am good at brewing tea, though." When Wooshin realizes Jinhyuk is still gaping over the fact that Wooshin is more.. carefree in his own house, he pats the guy's head. They are sitting down. So Wooshin can easily reaches him. 

"My friend cooked for me earlier. Usually I would order delivery too. Also, I used to hire a personal cook who comes every morning and goes home when the sun is down, but my friend is particularly strict on who do I allow to come here." 

Jinhyuk is pale. "You live together?" His eyes wander around to see a hint of someone else living here and how impolite of him to break such a rule of being a guest if the housemate doesn't like your presence?

Wooshin manages a reassurance pat on his back.

"No, she visits me from time to time but I live alone. It's okay."

"Enough about it. You said you want to know more about me. I will answer for every time you eat." Jinhyuk blinks. Then he starts scooping rice and a slice of salmon to his spoon. His cheeks are puffed and round when he starts munching on his food. Wooshin has to resist the urge not to pinch it. The guy eats like a kid and it's so pleasant to watch.

"Why did you ask me about stars?" 

That question catches Wooshin off guard. He thought Jinhyuk would ask more about a personal question, and yet here he is asking him of something happened quite a while back. 

"I was wondering if you have astrology book on your corner. Turns out you bring me astronomy book." 

Jinhyuk's face is red as the sliced tomato Wooshin puts on top of Jinhyuk's portion of grilled fish. "It's adorable how you talked about them excitedly. I didn't have the heart to ask for another book." 

"You learn astrology?" Jinhyuk follows up, then quickly takes a bite of his meal when Wooshin squints his eyes rather than answering. One bite for one question. Alright. The rules. 

"I do tarot reading and natal chart reading as well. Do you want me to try reading you later after you finish your meal?" Food is still filling Jinhyuk's mouth, so he nods enthusiastly, unable to answer verbally. 

Cute. This guy is too cute for Wooshin.

So please don't blame Wooshin too much when he unconsciously tells Jinhyuk his real name as they spend the day at Wooshin's magick room. There is one bed there. They sprawl on it facing a deck of tarot cards Wooshin hold. There is a set of cards Jinhyuk chooses and Wooshin explains. There is talk of how Jinhyuk's straightforwardness sometimes brings him trouble. There is a talk of how Jinhyuk can be too selfless sometimes. Of how he thinks and does so much for his surroundings but he never thinks of his own self. Leading him to never had a proper relationship for himself. 

"Jinhyuk, try to call my name. You haven't really done it except when I order a drink." It was an abrupt one, but who is Jinhyuk to refuse such a harmless request? 

"Wooshin?" 

"Wooseok. It's Wooseok. My real name. Say it." 

"Woo.. Wooseok?" 

Wooshin has a satisfied smile on his visage. Jinhyuk doesn't understand why. But as soon as the smile blooms, there is a wave gurgling in his chest, trying to push up above his throat. Jinhyuk runs to the bathroom. 

**D-10**

This disease is weird. Long before, Jinhyuk has sworn to himself to refrain falling for someone, if he does, he wants to do it mildly, where he can assure the person loves him back. So he can confess the feeling at ease. Although it never really happened anyway. Jinhyuk never really felt love this intense before. It's still strange to admit his feeling as love. But after visiting Wooseok, he realizes the feeling doesn't go. He realizes Wooseok still doesn't have the same feeling as him. Or at least, not that he knows of or not that he can believe. Jinhyuk's cough gets worse. Sejin suggests Jinhyuk to do surgery but he keeps refusing. Jinhyuk knows well that doing surgery would also removes the root of flowers residing in his chest, it would also removes his feeling and worse, probably the connection he has towards Wooseok. He doesn't want it.

Wouldn't that count as falling out of love? Jinhyuk never experiences it romantically before, but he knows it's scary. He knows enough how losing the familiarity with someone, moving on from everything that used to give you sparks, to no longer matters. Wouldn't that make you feel empty and hollow? 

Jinhyuk clearly doesn't want it. No.

 **D-7**

What brings Jinhyuk here in the first place, Wooshin didn't know. The guy bangs at his gate until his knuckles are red. The guy enters his house in terrifying eyebags and pale face, he plops down on the red velvet couch with long steps he takes. Too sick to even wonder about the woman standing in front of Wooseok. The woman who was in the middle of heated arguments with Wooseok until Jinhyuk's face appears at the intercom. 

"You two are free to continue your dispute. I am just going to sleep." Jinhyuk adjusts himself and nestles his head on the armrest. Haseul; the woman in black fedora and long turtleneck in the same colour of Wooseok's favourite coffee, stares at Wooseok in disbelief. Anger still doesn't leave her eyes. As if it could shoot a fiery laser at anything in the room.

"Next time, please." Wooseok pleads. Haseul grunts. 

"Fix your own mess this time then." Haseul takes one look back at Jinhyuk who is clearly shivering on the couch. She wants to help. So bad. But this is Wooseok's responsibilities. So she walks towards the door and leaves the room hollow with silence upon the disappearance of her steps in high boots. 

Jinhyuk is so sick. Wooseok ends up hugging the guy. There is hesitation when Wooseok is pulling the guy to sits up, but soon enough, Jinhyuk is moved to sit on his lap. Craddled tightly inside his embrace. Jinhyuk coughs inside Wooseok's chest. Swallowing every petal that's about to flutter out from his mouth. Tightening his grip on Wooseok's waist.

Jinhyuk starts wondering if the hanahaki is really because of Wooseok. Wondering if Haseul is his girlfriend and if they were fighting because Wooseok can't leave Jinhyuk alone. Wondering if the flowers keep fluttering out because Wooseok is just too nice to everyone. Too nice to refuse any random person asking for tarot reading for free despite his intimidating appearance. Too nice to refuse taking a picture together with any random person coming up to him at train station, just like how it was when Wooseok first brought Jinhyuk here.

Wooseok is just too nice and Jinhyuk is a fool for falling, falling in a messy one sided love without having anyone to catch. Jinhyuk's chest hurts and he swallows his petals again. 

**D-5**

Jinhyuk nearly forgets the rumour circulating about Wooseok around him. Of how people secretly wish him to just take a surgery and gets away from Wooseok.

Jinhyuk remains unbothered. Until one day, Yohan's sister comes visiting MarimongSun. Yooa. A girl with a chubby oval face, eyes so round and doed like those of deers, and is around one year older than Jinhyuk.

Jinhyuk doesn't know what to make of her when she first introduced herself as Wooseok's ex girlfriend rather than Yohan's older sister. 

Jinhyuk doesn't know how to react to that. But here he is. Sitting down across Yooa in the kitchen. Pushing one cup of latte to Yooa's direction.

"You must have heard that Wooshin is a modern witch, right?" She is straight to the point.

"Wiccan. Or anyone who practices magick with k, not illusion magic like those of you see on stage. Isn't limited to women practitioner only." Yooa lists, debunking stereotype of witch.

Jinhyuk rests his back, his expression is hard to read. 

"He is a wicked one. He knows too well how to enchant you so you fall for him instantly, happens to me few months ago. It was torture. He enchants you and yet he doesn't reciprocate your feeling. Knows that it would lead to hanahaki disease."

Yooa's voice vibrates in a way that Jinhyuk finds it hard to figure whether it is of anger or sadness. Longing for the old feeling she no longer has. But she talks in certainty as if it is attached on her head, having to say it over and over to warn people off.

"Kim Wooshin. His strength is tremendous that it would only take at least 20 days from the first day flowers fluttering out from your lungs that it would damage you. Eventually we will get weaker. Eventually we will lose our voice too. I took my surgery when I was on my 15 days."

"What's your flower?" Jinhyuk finally asks, genuinely concerned with her.

"Blue rose. It's a thorny rose."

Jinhyuk winces. He can't imagine the pain.

All of Yooa's words linger in his system even after the woman is gone. It stays haunting him even after Sejin is coming to ask him what did she talk about. It creeps within every part of his brain when Sejin insists on convincing him to do surgery. Jinhyuk is getting even more pale day by day. And Jinhyuk, still refuses surgery option without much chatter.

**D-1**

Desperate. Once human is pushed down to the their limit. Some of them will be desperate. Those who are desperate enough will act out of impulse. Without much thinking of what will happen next. What would he lose. After all, what's the worse could happen if Jinhyuk really is going to die due to this damn disease? 

Jinhyuk wipes his mouth with a handkerchief after a coughing fit.

When Wooseok comes inside along with the chiming MarimongSun's golden bell, there is only Jinhyuk inside. All of his friends and staffs are going home after Jinhyuk convinced them he would rest and close the cafe at 2 pm. 

But what's good coming out of desperation? Wooseok is clearly baffled. Didn't expect to be asked out right in this moment. His brows are knitted together. He rejects Jinhyuk's offer to date right away. Without much explanation. Much reasons. 

Jinhyuk is left alone leaning his back against the wall. Chrysanthemum's petals keep fluttering out on his palms and scattered around the floor.

Jinhyuk shakes his head. This is not how it is supposed to be. This is not how it is supposed to be. 

**D-Day**

Wooseok doesn't come. Jinhyuk insists it is because Wooseok doesn't want to see Jinhyuk after the confession. But Sejin, Yein, and Yohan who come that day to visit Jiwoo, argue that it must be because of the new moon ritual. Reminding Jinhyuk of how Wooseok didn't come either 15 days ago when it was full moon.

Jinhyuk ignores all of it unless he witnesses it by himself. There must be a reason and he only wants to listen from Wooseok himself.

Jinhyuk is getting weaker due to his cough. But he is determined to visit Wooseok's place. Sejin is angry because Jinhyuk just wouldn't listen, but in the end, he calls Seungyoun to come and be a chauffeur for Jinhyuk. Maybe, maybe after finding the answer, Jinhyuk would know when to give up the feeling that doesn't seem to have any future and kills him from the inside.

Seungyoun doesn't talk much. But he drives Jinhyuk off. Once they are waiting for the traffic light to change from red to green, Seungyoun throws one question to Jinhyuk.

"Why do you want to keep this even if it pains you?"

There is a moment of silence before Jinhyuk answers.

"I have never fallen in love like this, Youn. I don't know about you, but I fall for him not with an intention of getting hurt. The disease just comes in the way. If this is an obstacle to me, I must get rid of this disease without removing what I currently have. I don't know if I would ever experience this again, you must know from Sejin I have never really fallen seriously to anyone. I feel like I could lose something so important if I give up now."

Seungyoun doesn't respond. The light is green. His car moving fast to the direction Jinhyuk gives as the guy is occasionally coughing while looking outside. When he finally stops in front of a huge gate of a property land owned by Wooseok, Seungyoun turns his head to look at Jinhyuk. Concerned. 

"Do you want me to wait here?" Jinhyuk quickly shakes his head and Seungyoun nods. Understand.

"Good luck, Jinhyuk. Call Sejin or me if anything happens."

"Thanks, Youn. I owe you." Jinhyuk slides outside and pulls the knocker pierced through a huge hound's nostrils on Wooseok's gate. It doesn't take too long until it is open wide and Jinhyuk disappears behind the iron wall.

Whatever will happen behind the gate, Seungyoun can only pray for the best. Whatever he will talk about with Wooseok, Jinhyuk promises he will prepare himself for the worst. Preparing all the strength and courage he could muster.

Jinhyuk can't help himself to remember the fragments of what happened yesterday. Of how could Wooseok said that he can't accept Jinhyuk. How he kept telling Jinhyuk that the rumour will keep coming and it's no use trying to make them work. Jinhyuk tries to push the thought away that even if he is kind to everyone and Jinhyuk was never special, even if his attempt to gets in Jinhyuk's life was just a vain scheme out of boredom, he wants to hold onto one little faith there must be another reason.

"Can't we work on it? I don't mind about the rumour at all." Jinhyuk stops walking, Wooseok turns back to see the taller guy behind him, pale and sweaty. Thinner than when Wooseok first saw him. Wooseok rubs his face out of exasperation.

_There's a place that I know_  
_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_

"Work on us? Rumour? Have you even looked up your flower's meaning?" 

"What?"

"It means neglect. Neglected love. Sorrow. I simply can not be with you. I will neglect you. I can't even take care of myself." 

_If I show it to you now_

"You will _die_ , Jinhyuk."

_Will it make you run away_

"No. How do you know I cough flowers?" Jinhyuk is sure he never mentions this to Wooseok before. 

Wooseok sighs. He leads Jinhyuk to follow him towards the right yard of his land. Opening a wooden gate between iron fence and walks under a cave of poison ivy. Wooseok leads Jinhyuk to his secret garden.

_Or will you stay_  
_Even if it hurts_  
_Even if I try to push you out_

Once he is there, Jinhyuk feels like his breaths are forced to get out of his lungs in a fast pace. Only after he is here that he finds out. Of the field of roses, daisies, yellow daffodils. Of the green bushes where butterflies are flying on the same spot, as if bewitched to stay there and never leave. Jinhyuk really doesn't know anything about Wooseok. All of the flowers from Hanahaki disease of those people who harbor feeling for Wooseok are cultivated in this very garden. Jinhyuk coughs in between his slow steps. Towards the rose fields of many colours. Then he spots them. He flinches when he notices blue rose, flowers Yooa told him. No wonder the girl chose to do surgery in less than 15 days. Its thorns are awful lot. They must have hurt Yooa a lot. 

_Will you return?_  
_And remind me who I really am_  
_Please remind me who I really am_

"This is your flowers, right?" Wooseok points at a pot of yellow chrysanthemum. "It grows around three weeks ago." 

___Everybody's got a dark side_  
_Do you love me?_  
_Can you love mine?_

Jinhyuk freezes on his spot. Unable to move. He is trying to talk but his mouth only opens a little, he tries to cough his lungs out, but it is as though he lost his voice. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: Kelly Clarkson Dark Side


	4. The Harbor

Wooseok massages his temple. His legs are stretched out and touch the bushes as he sits down on the grass, Jinhyuk's head resting on his laps. Little white and yellow butterflies are circling above them. Enchanted not to leave too far. To never leave at all.

Wooseok's head hurts. He is thinking of his years long curse and how many people have nearly dead indirectly under his hand. 

Wooseok wipes Jinhyuk's forehead, beads falling down from his jaw and neck. His chest is moving weakly. 

Wooseok looks at the petals scattered on Jinhyuk's stomach and on his palms, which Jinhyuk spits out right before he faints. It's chrysanthemum, alright. But it is not yellow.

It is white chrysanthemum. Of loyalty and devoted love.

Wooseok fails to understand why now? Jinhyuk is the first person to know his real name and to be brought here, in this cursed secret garden. All because of that guy's own daring attempt and stubborn determination to keep coming here. A place Wooseok was not supposed to show to anyone. A secret and mystery buried that would be enough to make people run away. 

Without knowing about this garden, about the fact that Wooseok cultivates a garden full of flowers from hanahaki disease's victims. He is already feared enough. Nobody would approach him except for some favors they want to get from him. 

"Let me stay." He remembers what Jinhyuk barely managed to utter earlier, “Let me stay here for a few days with you. Let me live.”

How can Wooseok be evil enough to abandon him?

So the next few days have been really weird. Haseul comes in the evening and helps Wooseok taking care of Jinhyuk, preparing food for them every morning before going away for the whole day. Haseul is nagging a lot at Wooseok, but surprisingly is very attentive and affectionate to Jinhyuk. 

"What would you do without me? I am a witch and here I am taking care of you and your whatever-his-new-role-is-in-your-life." She says after boiling a herb tea for Jinhyuk one morning. Wooseok only laughs. Haseul is one year younger than him but she has been a very good friend and sister to his lonewolf self. Her being a hereditary witch whose ancestor was a quite well known shaman, it's not difficult for Wooseok to eventually cross path with her. The young naive Wooseok who was still too ambitious and goal-driven he took lessons from many different kind of individuals, was eventually saved by her. The young naive Wooseok who would even make a dangerous bargain, which eventually brought him to this curse. To enchant random people into falling in love with him, without the ability to ever reciprocate it. Unless under certain condition he hasn't even found yet.

And as if the guilt that's haunting him is not enough by his conscience alone, as part of the curse, for every flower growing in his victims, it will grow in Wooseok's garden to remind him of how he is incapable of loving them back. Of how he is incapable of loving at all.

It sucks. Wooseok can't even have a conversation and try to be interested in someone without it turning into a hanahaki curse. Without making thing goes south for every relationship attempt he had.

So why is this time it shall be any different?

It is three in the morning. Since last night, Jinhyuk is getting weaker due to the growing stem and root inside his lungs, Wooseok decides to stay in Jinhyuk's room in case anything happened. It is three in the morning. Jinhyuk shivers with his sleepy eyes that, somehow, Wooseok is already there, spooning Jinhyuk from behind. Letting the tall guy hugging his knees under the thick blanket even if their room's heater is on. 

"Why me?" Wooseok asks, careful behind Jinhyuk's shoulder, and it's not the first time. Why must Wooseok be Jinhyuk's first love? The last few days, Jinhyuk refuses to answer. Either trying to figure out an answer or he is too caught up in his wheezing whenever Wooseok asks such a question.

"What do you mean?" This time, Jinhyuk manages to respond.

"Out of all people, why do you genuinely like me?"

Jinhyuk heaves a long sigh.

"If I know the reason, don't you think it will be less genuine?" Jinhyuk mutters, his volume is low, but there is certainty in what he says. "All I know is, I like you. With this damn hanahaki curse or not, I think I will still like you." and he doesn't lie. He has been trying to find an answer for the last few days and he simply doesn't understand. He simply falls for Wooseok and wants to stay beside him. He wants to see if they can work. He wants to try his best till the end. Even if he is on the verge of dying. 

***

Every morning never passes without Jinhyuk mentioning of how Wooseok's existence is enough to help him soothe his chest pain. Of how Wooseok's existence is not a mistake and that he is not a waste of space. Of how Jinhyuk would occasionally pull Wooseok closer to him. Just to hold him close when his chest is burning. Of how every little thing Wooseok does gets an acknowledgement by Jinhyuk. Little praises. Little approvals. 

It's hard not to get used to it. It's hard to ignore the scent of orange and milk in Jinhyuk whenever they are barely separated by distance. It's hard not to have Jinhyuk's voice echoed through his head and hammering his system. Never easy to pretend Jinhyuk's touch while he is tracing his druidry's tattoo on his left arm and left neck means nothing. It always means something. Along with his soft whisper, "Don't blame yourself for getting these, whatever the price you got, whatever kind of mistake you had in the past, what matters is who you are now."

"These marks are beautiful. Do not be ashamed of it."

"I read a lot. Not all witchcraft is identified with evil and satanism."

"Do not be ashamed of what you are. I like you, with or without the curse. I like you still."

Every day. It's like a spell. Jinhyuk always knows how to say something as if it is a spell. Wooseok tells himself he ought to find a way to be better. A way to find a solution for all of this. He knows they can't always depend on physical contact and staying close to prolong Jinhyuk's health. He knows eventually the root will be too hard to handle. The white chrysanthemum in his garden grows massively, with flowers in an enormous amount. Wooseok doesn't understand he could have someone to love him this much. Clearly this is the first case. 

It is almost midnight when Jinhyuk finds Wooseok crying in the bathroom. Something he never saw before. Wooseok is always seen with such authority and protective to Jinhyuk, whenever he is sick. This time, his shoulders are shaking with an inaudible weep as he is looking down at the bathroom's floor. Jinhyuk stays behind Wooseok, crouching down. Pulling Wooseok's head to rest on his waist. Wooseok tries to let go and wipe his face, but Jinhyuk's held is stronger. "Sssh.. it's okay. It's okay."

So that midnight, Wooseok spends it by crying on Jinhyuk's waist without saying anything. To just let himself loose. And for once, Wooseok doesn't feel so horrible. Doesn't feel so disgusted of himself. He feels fine to cry, to allow himself admitting he is a human first before he is a wiccan.

***

**After Credit Scene**

Haseul walks away from a vip ward while checking out her phone. It's nearly 7 pm o'clock, time for Wooseok and Jinhyuk to have a dinner with her; read: for Haseul to cook a dinner meal for them. Haseul smiles to herself, it's not that bad, to have them as company. To think that this might be the last time she would have to deal and fix the mess of Wooseok's curse.

It's kind of her unofficial duty to always goes out of her way, convincing Wooseok's victims to take a surgery and remove their one-sided feeling for Wooseok, trying to do it in secret, trying to do it without mentioning about his curse at all because that would just make them take a pity of Wooseok and make everything complicated for the both of them. Wooseok's curse wouldn't be lifted out of pity. And they won't magically survive just because they know it's a curse. 

"It's okay even if you make them hate me, as long as they live."

Stupid Wooseok. But Haseul knows it is true, and she agrees. Telling them they are enchanted by a witch without any will to reciprocate the feeling, to have them get hanahaki disease, is much more easier than explaining the truth. That way, they would be willing to get rid of any trace of feeling they had for Wooseok. Even if it upsets Haseul whenever she charms them, for saying the opposite thing of who Wooseok really is, she still must do it.

Haseul has just arrived in the parking lot when she gets a phone call from none other than her big baby brother, Wooseok. "How was the surgery?" He asks.

"It went well. Minkyu will be okay." Haseul looks up at the fifth floor where she remembers Minkyu's room was. They boy told her briefly when he managed talking to her before he agreed for doing surgery. He told her of how he neglected his own feeling because he has heard enough rumour to deal with it. Never intending to make a move or compete with his own boss. But again, with the intensity of Wooseok coming to MarimongSun, it did help Minkyu in prolonging the surgery. Until he is ready to let go. To give up. To start a new without any baggage of dealing with yellow chrysanthemum he kept coughing up.

***

**After Credit Scene 2**

"You sure this is enough for your lunch?" Jinhyuk frowns, counting the tomatoes, lettuces, and grapes in Wooseok's box. "I could have made an egg toast for you, or make a proper salad with crackers and grilled chicken."

Wooseok shakes his head. "It's okay, I will save it for dinner with you later." He leans down to gives a soft peck on Jinhyuk's forehead, who is still sitting sleepily on one of the round chair, just got to this kitchen from his bed when Wooseok is ready to go. 

"I can't have my stomach be full on protein and carbs when I am doing this meeting. It will make me less focused, you know I need to make sure those heads won't do too much harms towards citizens, right?" Wooseok rubs his palm against Jinhyuk's cheek lovingly, it's nice and soft.

"Okay." Jinhyuk grumbles but manages a smile, "Good luck, love. Kick their asses if they try anything sketchy." To which prompts Wooseok into a series of laughter. It's the genuine kind. Sometimes it still overwhelms him how happy he can get over some little things Jinhyuk does ever since he officially moves in here. Of how eager he gets when he talks about the customers in his cafe or how his coworkers are doing funny antics and Wooseok would feel so happy. As happy as Jinhyuk could get.

It still feels strange sometimes. How to finally be able of liking yourself for who you are, to embrace your past mistake, your identity, all because someone is loving you so much he helps you see how amazing yourself is through his eyes. 

All because he is loving you in the purest form of love, the kind that helps you want to be the best version of yourself. Starting today, from now on, for until whenever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is based on a prompt by someone on twitter I will attach a link to it below my op on twitter @_persianlily.


End file.
